La sala de los Menesteres
by tifanny
Summary: Mientras entraba, ella le dio la espalda. Él se acercó a olerle el cuello. No pudo dar otro paso hacia adentro de lo rápido que reaccionó su piel. Cerró los ojos. La tensión sexual se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia... ONESHOT


Era la tercera vez que salían a escondidas, la química era indudable. Llegaron juntos a la sala de los Menesteres. "¿Quieres pasar?" le dijo esbozando media sonrisa. "Sí" le dijo con la otra mitad de la sonrisa. La tensión sexual se podía percibir a kilómetros de distancia. Dieron tres vueltas hasta que apareció la puerta mágicamente. Mientras entraba, ella le dio la espalda. Él se acercó a olerle el cuello. No pudo dar otro paso hacia adentro de lo rápido que reaccionó su piel. Cerró los ojos. Siguió entrando. En la sala había un sillón de cuero frente a una chimenea encendida y mas atrás, una cama de madera muy elaborada con sabanas color crema. La sala estaba pobremente iluminada solo por el fuego de la chimenea dándole un ambiente cálido que contrastaba el frío de invierno que hacía en esos meses del año. Cuando ambos entraron ella sonrojada se volteó hacia el, empezó a hablar cuando el la paró en seco con un beso, el beso perfecto: apasionado, no muy lento, no muy rápido, no muy atascado. Ese tipo de besos que sabes que te va a llevar al mejor orgasmo.

Caminaron hacia la cama que esperaba por ellos mientras se seguían besando. Ella lo hacía de espaldas, él la guiaba caminando hacia el frente. La acostó lentamente sin dejar de besarla. Ella empezó a acercar su pelvis hacia él. Él le seguía el movimiento. El baile perfecto.

Las manos de un hombre que se saben mover en el cuerpo de una mujer son como pinceles en un lienzo.

La besó en el cuello, bajó lentamente, le quitó la camisa, pasaba la boca por el brassier negro que mas que estorbarle, lo prendía. Llegó hasta el botón de los jeans. Los abrió lentamente y se los quitó con cuidado experto. Su tanga combinaba perfecto con su brassier. Pequeña, invisible. Ella se quitó la tanga. Él, con la boca sumergida en su sexo, la llevo a seguir moviendo la pelvis, dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía. La tocó, metió dos dedos en lo más profundo. Ella gemía.

Se levantó para arrancarle la camisa al hombre que imaginaba ya dentro de ella. Le arrancó la camisa con desesperación mientras él se desabrochaba los pantalones. Ahora ya, los dos desnudos. El se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ella con un movimiento que descubría su ritmo y flexibilidad, se sentó arriba de él, viéndolo de frente, abrazándolo con las piernas.

Después ese momento, el momento en el que por primera vez él entra en ella y ella suspira y se deja penetrar. Un leve gemido. Le pone los brazos alrededor del cuello. Lo besa. Le agarra la cara. Se mueve. Mueve la pelvis al ritmo de la música que están oyendo. Él le pasa las manos por la espalda, la acaricia, la besa. Agarra sus senos, los muerde.

Sus olores, su sudor, todo se combina en constante perfección.

Él la abraza de la cintura y sin salirse de su cuerpo, la carga y la acuesta en el colchón. La sigue besando. Ella le pasa las manos entre el pelo, le agarra la cara. Él, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, la sigue penetrando. Ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás, abre la boca queriendo gritar de placer.

La vuelve a cargar, están parados uno frente al otro. La recarga contra la pared. Ella sube una pierna hasta llegarle a la cintura, él le agarra la pierna mientras la penetra. Se mueven, juntos, perfecto. Se besan. Élla lo empuja otra vez a la cama. Le besa el pecho y va bajando, le besa el sexo, lo lame y vuelve a subir. Él le agarra la cara y la vuelve a acostar lentamente en el colchón. Se mete en ella, gimen.

Ella empieza a sentir el cuerpo caliente. Se sonroja. Le acerca la boca al oído, "Me voy a venir", él no para de moverse, empieza a respirar más fuerte. Ella se empieza a venir, grita, él también se viene. Perfecta sincronía. La besa. Lo besa. Sudan, respiran. Se abrazan.

Resbalan juntos por la pared hasta el piso y unen sus frentes. Un amor prohibido, imposible. Se visten y se van, continuando sus vidas como si nada hubiese sucedido.


End file.
